Bird In Flight
by commodore-cavanaugh
Summary: The Weasly's discover something about what Harry's been up to in the holidays before Order of the Phoenix. Animagi!


A/N-This is destined to remain a one shot-just a small idea I had in my head based on a fanfiction by another author. This is set in the summer before the Order of The Phoenix and takes place before the Weasly's leave for Grimmauld Place.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, I **wish** I owned Harry Potter.

"Ow!"

Fred and George hi-fived each other as Ron glared at them from across the field and Ginny giggled.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron cried indignantly showing them the mark the make shift quaffle had left on the side of his face, needless to say this just made the twins laugh harder.

Ron scowled "Okay, okay _really_ funny, now can we get back to playing Quidditch?"

The game quickly resumed, Fred and George versing Ron and Ginny. Ron scowled again as Fred scored through the basket they were using as a ring, he wished Harry was here-that would solve everything. He'd have one of the best Quidditch players in Hogwarts, and then he'd show Fred and George.

Ron grabbed the quaffle as Fred tried pelting it at him again, he nodded at Ginny and both of them took off up the field towards an unsuspecting George who was absently looking off into the distance, not expecting a viscous attack from his younger siblings.

Too late he heard Fred's warning cry and turned around just in time to see the Quaffle shoot through the hula hoop Ron's team was using as the goal scoring ring.

Fred cursed as George looked around slightly bewildered and then resolved as he swooped towards the ground and grabbed the Quaffle. Reading his twins mind Fred grinned and nodded as George took aim at the back of Ron's smirking head.

WHACK!

"BLOODY HELL!"

Ron glared around at Fred and George only to see them looking as unsettled as he was, he looked at Ginny and then the Quaffle that laid twenty feet away after George had been startled at Ron's cry and had dropped it.

Ron felt his head begin to ache, if Fred and George hadn't thrown the Quaffle, what in the world had hit him in the head?

He began to look around, searching for a clue. Just because the twins looked liked they hadn't done it didn't mean a thing in Ron's books.

TWACK!

"ARGH!"

Again Ron glared around looking for the source of pain and there it was moving with lightning speed away from him a little golden bird. Ginny had noticed it to and was watching it with her mouth open,

"A Golden Snidget!" she exclaimed as the bird headed in her direction. Ron and the twins watched as she put out her hand and was surprised as the notoriously rare and shy bird landed calmly in her hand. Ron and the Twins quietly approached as Ginny gently stroked the head of the little bird. Ron put out his hand and the bird transferred its affections to him. It vibrated happily in his hand, feeling exactly like a trapped snitch did.

Fred was having a closer look at the birds head.

"Do Snidget's usually have any variation in colour?" he asked staring around at the occupants of the group.

No one knew, none had ever even seen a Snidget before let alone knew about variations in the breed.

"Maybe we should show it to Charlie?" Ginny inquired. Charlie was having a brief stop over at the family home before he left to continue caring for dragons in Romania.

The group walked quickly walked back to the Burrow in order to show Charlie this discovery.

They found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table chatting to Mrs Weasly, and looked around as the group of siblings entered. Seeing their intense and curious faces Charlie laughed and inquired as to why everyone looked so funny. To answer his question Ginny held open her hand as the group and Mrs Weasly gathered around to look and listen to Charlie and the Snidget.

"Do they usually vary in colour Charlie?" Ginny asked as Charlie inspected the bird.

He lent back and looked at everyone,

"To my knowledge they usually don't especially not in this distinct pattern," he traced the dark, circular markings near the bird's eye and the jagged one stretching from its head to its spine,

"Which leaves me to assume that this isn't a Snidget," the group looked at Charlie like he was sick.

'But mate it's obviously a Snidget," Ron pointed out "No other bird, magical or not, looks like that,"

"I didn't say it was another type of bird did I? I said it _wasn't_ a Snidget," Replied Charlie.

His family continued to look at him like he was mad, so Charlie laid the little bird on the paves stone and stood back and drew his wand.

The Snidget seemed unsettled at this and immediately took off at lightning speed but not before Charlie's spell hit it.

The room lit up as the spell hit the little bird, and it fell behind the table and out of the Weasly's sight. The family turned on Charlie asking him if was insane treating an animal like that. Charlie merely smiled and gestured for them to go look on the other side of the table.

The family filed around and gave a collective gasp at a very amused and sheepish Harry Potter sitting behind the table. Charlie came up behind the group,

"I simply meant to say that it was an Animagus."

The End

A/N What did you think of it? Please Read and review!


End file.
